The inventive concept relates to a system and a method for regenerating a phosphoric acid solution, and an apparatus and a method for treating a substrate.
In general, a semiconductor device is manufactured by repeating various unit processes such as deposition, photographing, etching, polishing, and cleaning. The cleaning process is a process of eliminating residuals, fine particles, contaminants, or unnecessary films, which reside on a surface of a semiconductor substrate when the unit processes are performed. In recent years, as the patterns formed in the substrate become finer, the importance of the cleaning process has been further increasing.
The cleaning process for the substrate includes a chemical solution treating process (chemical treating process) of etching or delaminating contaminants on the substrate by using a chemical reaction, a rinsing process of washing the chemically treated substrate with deionized water, and a drying process of drying the rinsed substrate. Various types of chemical solutions are used for the chemical treatment process, and a phosphoric acid solution is used to remove a silicon nitride film residing on the substrate with one of the chemicals.
However, etching efficiency is not good if the silicon nitride film is etched only by a phosphoric acid solution.